Liar, Liar
by Sally B. Mcgill
Summary: I noticed that Marinette, aka Ladybug, seemed particularly peeved in Antibug and Volpina because they were lying. I also wondered about Marinette's reaction to whatever secrets Master Fu told her, then with the whole Ladybug secret thing and came up with this. Now multi-chapter with more secrets, a surprise reveal and airing out of numerous insecurities and confessions of love
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, it me again. May know me from The Kunoichi Twins and Letting Go (please read, review and favorite/follow when you have the chance, by the by ;).) So, I LOVE the Miraculous TV show and want to expand my categories to more movies/TV shows, so please tell me what you think of this one-shot and tell me if I should stick to Ninja Turtles or not. Enjoy ! Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous or any of the characters present in the Fanfic. Also, I don't quite understand ratings, so let's just say rated T (?) for a few curse words. Otherwise, mostly safe.

When Cat Noir finally found his lady, she was standing tensely at the edge of a tall building, back to him as she overlooked the breathtaking view of the nightlife of Paris. She didn't seem to notice he was behind her, and he hoped to keep it that way until he could successfully psych himself up for this conversation. Or, more accurately, this confrontation.

He gave a quiet sigh. He had been dreading this and stalled as long as he could, hoping the issue would resolve itself without having to be publicly addressed. But he couldn't pretend to ignore this anymore.

For almost two weeks now, ever since their encounter with Volpina, Ladybug had seemed…cold. Shut-off. Detached. She had avoided him at first and, due to the diminished number of akuma attacks, only really met up a few times to patrol the city. And even then, she'd been all business. No smiles. No playful banter. She had poured herself into her responsibilities and her all-serious attitude, and it didn't look like that was changing anytime soon.

Not only that, but the way she had treated Lila, then Volpina…it worried him a little. She'd been a bit onerous and icy to both the girl and her akumatized side. Just like with Chloé when they were dealing with Vanisher and Antibug. She hadn't acted like the considerate and kind Ladybug he knew and loved. She had seemed like she had a vendetta towards them, as if she personally had to humiliate and degrade them for what they had done. With Antibug, he thought he could understand. Chloé could bring out the worst desires out of anyone. Had brought out the worst desires in more than a dozen akumas. But Lila…what had she done to deserve that treatment?

Twice, he had prepared himself to talk to her, and twice, he had chickened out. But honestly, the icy look in her eyes he noticed sometimes was really starting to freak him out

He was so consumed in his thinking that he hadn't been paying much attention to his surroundings, so he was sincerely surprised by the sudden loud voice echoing in his ears.

"Hey, kitty cat!"

He jumped a foot in the air, an involuntary high-pitched scream leaving his mouth. He held a hand to his chest when he landed back on the ground, panting heavily as he tried to diminish his shock and panic. Meanwhile, he could hear the sound of small, cruel laughter in the background.

His heart sank. Her attitude towards him especially had been distant, bordering on harsh. And he wasn't sure what to make of it. Another motivating factor for this mini intervention.

"Seems like the kitty's losing his touch," Ladybug said, laughter still in her voice as his heart finally stopped beating like a hummingbird's wings.

He gave a weak smile. "Just too captivated by milady's radiant beauty to notice much, I guess." He knew it was desperate and weak, but he was really getting scared and a bit frustrated by all this. He gave an aggravated groan that was, thankfully, too soft to hear.  
She rolled her eyes, annoyance clear in her eyes. "I'm sure you were," she said drily, turning away and pulling her yoyo out. "Well, as much fun as this is, we'd better get mov—"

"Wait!" he suddenly yelled, reaching out to grab her wrist as she prepared to throw her yoyo to swing away. The look of pure shock as she jerked her head back towards him was almost a refreshing improvement to the impassive and stoic looks as of late. He took a deep breath before he continued. "We need to talk."

He dropped her wrist as she turned around to face him fully. Her shock had melted away to a carefully blank look, just a hint of displease in her eyes. "About what? What's wrong, Chat?"

Adrien took another quick breathe as he desperately tried to think on his next course of action. Finally, he decided it was better to be blunt, like ripped a bandage off an old wound. "You are."

"Wait, what?!" It was almost comical, the way the surprise instantly flittered across Ladybug's face. As if nothing was wrong. As if, for the past two weeks, things have been perfectly normal. Then, her face morphed into an angry expression. "What are you talking about? If this is another one of your oh-so-funny 'jokes', then I can tell you right now, not even close to your best work."  
Chat Noir gulped, rapidly losing confidence due to the rough start this conversation had taken. And they hadn't even address the issue yet. "You just…LB, you haven't been acting like yourself lately. Like at all."

Ladybug furrowed her brow, looking exasperated and a little confused. "Cat, what are you—?"

"You've been kind of apathetic and brooding lately. You don't joke or laugh, and when you do, you're almost…mocking and have a lack of empathy. You're acting so, so…cold-hearted. Ever since Volpina, and I'm starting to worry."

When Volpina was mentioned, Adrien couldn't help but notice how Ladybug stiffened, countenance hard and dark. He watched as her hands curled up into tight fists on her sides, slightly shaking. Finally, through slightly gritted teeth, she said, "I'm perfectly fine. Now, let's go patrol the city, or do I have to remind you how to do your job too?" She turned her back on him and began walking to the other side of the building, most likely in preparation to swing away again.

Cat Noir watched her stiff back, feeling a heavy weight in his stomach. Man, that went…exactly as bad as he had thought it would. His lady was either in denial or refused to acknowledge the truth of his words. He felt completely wilted, wanting nothing more than to curl in on himself, draw his knees up and bury his face in them. It didn't feel like talking to his lady. It felt like talking to him. The man who was supposes to be his father.

Except, fathers are supposed to care. They are supposed to be loving, to be there for you. Not shut their kids out, abandoning them, greeting them with calculated looks and almost-cold hostility at every turn. Was it him? Is that why everyone he cared for—everyone he loved—left him somehow. He mom had disappeared one day. His dad had pulled away, and it seemed as though his lady was going down that same route.

Suddenly, he felt a fiery and burning anger, spreading from his head to his toe. He may have lost his parents and he may not be able to do anything about it. By, he refused—refused—to lose his Ladybug. Paris needed Ladybug; the future akumatized victims needed Ladybug. He needed Ladybug. If he had to brandish the cold, hard truth to make her see reason, to turn her back to normal, then so be it.

"Seriously?" He said, voice sharp and cutting. "Is that what we're doing—'our jobs?' Because, I was hoping we could talk, you know, like real people do!" He watched as she stopped, body tense, while she remained facing away from him.

"Look, I understand your whole 'keeping our identities safe' thing you have going on, and I get that there are some things we don't have to share, but I thought we were close enough to be truthful with one another." He said, his voice loud and angry. He was just so done with this. With the walls she put up, with the secrets. He. Was. DONE!

She turned around halfway, not exactly facing him and keeping her head down, her bangs creating a shadow, effectively hiding her eyes from view. "I'm trying here, Cat." She said softly, almost in a whisper.

"No, you're not. You're hiding, Ladybug. You. Are. Hiding. Ever since we fought Volpina, you started hiding behind this wall, afraid someone is going to see through it, see through you—"At that, Ladybug turned around fully, walking back until they were an arm-length away from each other. He notice offhandedly that there were tears forming in her eyes.

"Just because I'm not behaving like you normally do, doesn't make how I'm acting wrong! I'm sorry I'm not acting reckless, or flirting with all of Paris or joking about every little thing, even when we're in very serious situations where we could end up dead. Just because I'm not acting the way you would—"

"Look," he said, cutting her hurtful and insulting ranting off. She was (hopefully) using it as a distraction from his talk and he refused to be deterred. Shouting from the rooftops and not caring whether anyone heard him or not, he said, "I'm not asking you to cry over my shoulder. I'm not asking you to give your life story. I'm just asking you to be a real person again!"

"I am who I am! If you don't like it, then quit. Stop being Cat Noir, if you like. I don't care." The tears had started falling down her face and she seemed to be holding back a sob, voice cracking as she spoke.

"You care," Adrien said softly, eyes piercing as he gently put his hands on her cheeks, gently brushing the tears as they gushed down his lady's sweet face. "Otherwise you wouldn't try so hard to avoid me, so I wouldn't see through this performance you put up for everyone. You are trying so hard to push away something that is seriously killing you inside. Something to do with Antibug, with Volpina."

Ladybug slowly closed her eyes and gave a little whimper, sounding like she was trying so hard to keep everything inside. He never realize it before, but she away did that. Whatever bothered her, interested her, she pushed it aside and tried so hard to convince herself that her responsibilities mattered more. That the 'job' came first. Nevertheless, she didn't have to go it alone. She didn't have to keep it inside. Not while he was around.

"Ladybug, look at me."

She shook her head as much as she could between his firm grip on her face, eyes squeezed watertight-shut as fat tear flowed endlessly down from over her mask to the end of her cheeks.

"Look at me."

Ladybug gave a little choke in response, sounding very much like an injured animal, hesitant and fearful. Afraid of what was to come. Adrien lightly brushed his clawed thumbs over her cheek, momentarily clearing her face of tears and gently caressing her as well.

"Mi'lady…please…look at me."

After a few moments, he watched as Ladybug's eyes fluttered opened, tears clinging to her eyelashes and her iris that of innocent melancholy. Infinitely blue and beautiful. He sighed quietly, taking a minute to gather his thoughts before he spoke in a steady tone, glazing intently into her eyes.

"We may be superheroes and we may be the only hope Paris has, but we're also a team. My kwami told me at the beginning of all this that we are meant to be collaborates. And no matter what, I will never leave my partner behind. I'm always going to be here for you. We trusted and helped each other for almost a year now. So now, I'm asking you to believe me when I say you can trust me now. Whatever problems you're dealing with or any burdens you're carrying, we'll fix it the way we fix anything and everything. Together."  
For a few moments, she seemed too shocked for words, just staring at him in disbelief. Then he watched as her face crumbled and she finally broke. She drove in and latched at his torso, cheek buried against his chest just below his neck as she softly cried. When his surprise faded, he gently wrapped his arms around her waist and shoulder, squeezing her tightly against him.  
I got you, he thought, comforting the love of his life as best as he could. I'm here, milady. I'm here.

"What's the hardest part of being Ladybug?"

Cat Noir winced at the sudden question abruptly interrupted the quiet. Ladybug had stopped crying a while ago, and they had both been sitting on the edge of the rooftop, his arm wrapped around her as she leaned her head against her shoulder. They had sat like that for a few moments before Ladybug had finally spoken up. "What was that, milady?" he asked politely.

"A bout a month ago, remember? That rather persistent reporter who wouldn't stop chasing us unless we answer at least one of his questions?" Ah, the reporter. He had stalked them for weeks, desperately to get answers and on that particular day, they had been too tired to come up with a reason to stall any longer. "I said that my miraculous was failing, so I couldn't answer and you said something about all the adoring fans all vying for my attention?" He grinned at that. Yes, he had said that, because that's what he found annoying about Ladybug. The number of gorgeous celebrities and young men that wanted her weren't getting any lower, and he could do with less competition when it came to his lady, thank you. "The truth was… I didn't have an answer."

She gave a soft sigh and continued. "I spent weeks trying to find an answer. You have no idea how much it haunted me. It wasn't until after the whole incident with Volpina…that I finally had my answer."

Cat heard the dry gulp Ladybug gave, as well as the hitch in her voice in the middle of her last sentence. He managed to remain calm, patiently waiting for her to continue. He waited weeks for her to finally open up to what bothered her so much that she felt like she had to be cold and hard in order to deal with it. He could stand to wait a few more minutes.

"You know, growing up, I was really shy." Cat started at the non-sequitir, but still let her continue. "You probably wouldn't recognize me them. Though, you probably wouldn't recognize me now, either…" Her voice trailed off, silent prevailing until she shook her head to ward off her distracting thoughts. "Anyway, I grew up knowing this girl who always got her way. Literally, anything she wanted, she got. Whether it wasn't her's or it deserved to go to someone else, she got it. And if anyone, and I mean anyone got in her way, she would just flutter her eyelashes or start a scene that makes it so she's the innocent victim and you're—"Ladybug stopped speaking as her voice gradually grew harsher and louder. She took a deep breath and started again.

"She made everyone else miserable and she never cared. She was just so good at lying that no one could really win a case against her. I…never really liked her. And Chloé seemed so like her, especially when she was Antibug. Cruel, an attention-hog, wanting to be recognized without working for it." Adrien couldn't help but think of Chloé and agree full-heartedly with her observation. She had always been spoiled, determined to get what she wanted despite whether it hurt someone else or ruined someone's day. And the adults never really seemed to notice, leaving her to grow up with delusions that she was well loved by all.

"And when I was listening to Volpina lie…it just reminded me so much of her, twisting words and truths to suit her. Making things up to gain what she wanted, despite who it hurt. I overacted because she made me feel the same way that girl did: helpless and angry. And letting her have it the way I did, made me feel like I was finally getting retribution for myself and all the people that that other girl had hurt."

Chat Noir nodded, thinking to himself. Now that she explained that, it could be understood why she had such an aversion to liars. Growing up with an experience like that would leave that kind of effect on anyone. However— that did not explain everything.  
"But…I still don't understand," he said. "Lila was weeks ago, why are you still—"

"A bitch?" Ladybug finished for him, laughing at his stuttering and shocked attempted to reply. "You can say it, it's okay. I was being mean and distant, and I'm truly sorry about that. It's just—" she paused a moment to sigh, then started again. "I met someone that day that revealed some things I don't think I was ready to hear. It really scared me and that's be building up, I suppose. That, plus the whole experience with Lila and Volpina, it made me realize something."

"What?" He asked, patiently awaiting what earth-shattering breakthrough his lady could have possibly had that would make her feel like she had to hide.

"…I'm just like her."

Chat jerked at the almost whispered statement, turning his shocked eyes to his lady, barely believing his ears. "WHAT!?" What, rotated in his mind, honestly trying to see the logic in Ladybug's epiphany. "Milady, how in the world did you come up with such a ridiculous conclusion? You're one of the most compassionate individual I've ever met!" His lady was silent beside him, bowing her hand so her blue bangs covered her face. "Ladybug?"

Ladybug sighed, "I know I don't talk about my life much, but it was good. It's not perfect but I'm really, truly happy with it. I have great parents and amazing friends." She breathes deeply, a small smile appearing on her face, then disappearing as she continued. "But when you lead a secret double life, you end up separated from the people you care about most." Here, she turned to face him, a melancholy look appearing on her face.

"I have been grated great power and responsibility. My life is now one adventure after the other, spent helping people and protecting the city I love. But now…it's like who I was before has changed, and no one can ever know. Every day, I have to lie to people who are concerned for me or who care for me because they can never know who I am and what I do every day. It feels as though there's now a wall between and everyone else in Paris…except you, of course." She added, taking at moment to smile at the cat-themed hero before continuing, "It's like it's impossible to form a real, honest connection with people because I carry this big secret on my shoulders. Every day, I have to look at people I care about, people I love, in the eyes…and lie. To protect them, to protect myself, my identity…"

Chat felt relief and almost laughed aloud despite the heavy and depressing route this conversation was taking. "Is that what you're getting at? LB, that doesn't make you like Lila. She was lying to make herself more attainable, more popular. She was being selfish and trying to be someone she's not. As you just said, you lie to protect everyone you love, to keep them and yourself safe. That makes you a hero, not a liar. It's—"

"It's not just that!" Chat abruptly paused as his lady interrupted him, sounding furious and sad, like she was seconds from bursting into angry tears. "It's this, it's Ladybugs, it's ME! It's always been me." She said, voice rising until she was shouting again. "Ladybug, I don't under—"

"It's all one BIG LIE!" She said, suddenly standing, fists clenched and face contorted in anger. "It's…an illusion." She added, starting to pace intently.

"LB, what...?"

"This…Ladybug isn't who I really am. I mean, when I need to be, I'm the confident hero who knows exactly what to do and how to save the day, but that's was never who I really was. Who I really am is a clumsy failure with the worst luck in the world. Who I really am is so insecure about herself, she almost quit the first day of become a superhero. Who I am is so pathetically shy and introverted; she can't even talk to the most wonderful person she ever met." She visibly deflated here, eye shaded by her bangs yet again.

"Ladybug is the me that is strong and unafraid of the danger that lies ahead. When I wear this mask…it's as if another version of me comes out. A better one. I answer to no one lest a threat comes and can speak my mind to help the city…how can who I really am actually compete with that?" At this, she looked back up at him, tears welling in her eyes. Chat Noir felt a pang in his heart at the sad display.

"And that's why I just can't tell anyone who I am. It's not just because of the threat of Hawkmoth. It's because…I just know when they find out who I am; they'll be disappointed in me. The image everyone has of me…will be forever extinguished." She sighed, wrapping her arms around herself as she continues. "When I'm Ladybug, I can feel what it's like to be someone else. The person I have always wanted to be. Secure, complete and graceful. And I struggle so hard to stay that way because I see the impact I have on people. I just…I'm so scared I'll ruin it by revealing it to everyone or that…if people found out who I truly was, all they would see is the hero version of me. They would not see me, see the normal girl again. That's what I've always been afraid of: being overshadowed by Ladybug. And it's so hard to be strong because of that." She finished softly and sadly, crouching down on her legs until she was a few inches from sitting on the roof, her head bowed down and her dark hair mainly covering her face.

Adrien was shocked, to say the least, but also struggling to process this load of information. In many ways, it cleared a few things up. When they had fought Lady Wifi, he could see the conflicted sadness in her eyes when she hid in the closet. "No one must know who we really are…not even us." He had seen glimpse of what she defined as her "real self" and he could see where her insecurity might come from. At times, she was uncertain or showed a vulnerability that was foreign and unexpected to other people, especially him. In addition, he felt he could relate. He was the son of Gabriel Agreste, expected to live up to the image and perfection of that. Constantly put under pressure to please his father and dealing with the disappearance of his mother.

He also knew what it was like to bottle everything up, so it does not hurt anyone but himself. Moreover, he realized then that Ladybug considered her civilian self lesser somehow. That despite technically being the same person, she thought the hero persona and her job protecting the city made her better than her normal side. He also realized, quite guiltily, that he, along with the rest of the city, were seriously to blame for her conclusion. He knelt down to, gently putting his hands on her shoulders as he thought of that. Ladybug was…like a dream. She had always been perfect to him, something unattainable and too good for him. This really made it hard to argue with his lady's statement about being inferior to Ladybug. I mean, what was better than perfect? "Why didn't you tell me you felt this way? I mean, if anyone could possibly understand, it would be me, so…"

"Honestly, I wasn't sure if you would take me seriously or not. And besides, we don't really do that. We don't talk. We just do our jobs and go back to our normal lives. And you probably have better things to do than listen to my stupid insecurities." Ladybug sighed, head still bowed as she spoke. "I'm sorry, kitty, I didn't mean to cry in front of you, I—"

"That's not stupid, what you said by the way. And you're not forbidden to cry ever again just because you're a superhero." He said, voice firm and sharp enough to cause Ladybug to lift her head up, eyes wide and swarming with unshed tears. "Look, I know I don't act like it sometimes, but I actually have problems in my normal life too. Most of the time I'm alone unless I'm in school and my days are usually busy working. I only have four real friends, and I use the term loosely for one of them, and I am typically described as quiet and reserve. I know what it's like to be so worried about disappointing everyone and being consumed with guilt every day." He sighed, making sure to keep eye contact with his lady, who was hanging on his every word.

"But I deal with that by making the most of what good things I have. When I feel sad, scared or angry, I try to think of something good in my life. Something that makes me happy, that remind me of what I have to look forward to at the end of the day. And it makes things…easier. And sometimes, you just can't be brave. You have to take a break and let it all out, otherwise it'll be too much and you'll shatter yourself to the point of no return."

Nodding with her head bowed again, Chat Noir started as he actually heard his Ladybug laugh. Well, snort really, but same difference, right? "Mi'lady? Are you alright?"

Ladybug nodded again, looking up so her bluebell eyes were locked unto his green ones, glowing with an unreadable emotion that he couldn't decipher but a soft smile spreading across her face. "I was just thinking, hearing you give such great advice and wisdom reminded me…you're the reason why Ladybug even exists at all."

Chat gave a double take at that one, unbelief clear in his voice as he said, "What!?"

Ladybug snort transformed into a small giggle, the sound similar to the twinkling of bells, "Well, believe it or not, I actually wanted to quit. After the mistake with Stoneheart,…I just felt like I wasn't cut out to be a superhero. I mean, with my luck, I'd just figured I'd do more harm than help." She said, scratching the back of her head and laughing at her own expense.

Adrien took a moment to think about that. Now that he thought about it, the first time they met, she had been very negative about herself. Saying how she was clumsy, insistent she would ruin everything and very hesitant to fight. Then, with their second battle with Stoneheart and after saving Chloé life, she had been so insecure, blaming herself and so sure she wasn't meant for her role as a hero. Looking back, it made her whole sudden revelation here…make a lot more sense. But…

"Hang on, you said I helped you exist. So how exactly did I…" He broke off, left breathless as Ladybug turned her eyes back to him. Her eyes were so…warm, looking at him with open affection and gratitude. He had seen hints of that from time to time, especially when he had done something reckless for her or gotten hurt, but had never been exposed to that look so obviously.

"Well," she said, gently entwining her fingers together. ", there was a certain cat boy there. We had just started as partners and he had saw how distressed I was. And he…comforted me. Despite how I messed up, he had complete faith in me, in us. He believed that I was meant to be Ladybug, that I could be the hero that Paris needed. Since then, he has been my very best friend. So loyal and sensitive, making puns that are so terrible they make me groan…and I knew being Ladybug would be okay, because I would always have someone who would never leave me to fight alone, no matter what happens. He would always be there for me and I would always be there for him, because we're a team. Forever watching each other's backs and always there to pick me up whenever I doubt myself." She said, sighing as she turned her head up to gaze at the stats, eyes twinkling like diamonds.

To say Chat Noir was blown away would be the understatement of the century. He had never realized that Ladybug put so much faith in him, that she relied on him so much. She had always seemed like a one-woman army, capable of handling most situations herself, especially in scenarios where he is under the control of the akuma. He never knew…never even considered…that maybe behind all the teasing and seriousness, she actually thought he was the better half of the two of them.

He sighed, taking the time to clear the overwhelming thoughts that were currently bouncing around in his head. "Wow, my lady, I'm…speechless. I…" He paused again, gathering his bearings. "You know I would say thank you for what you're saying, but you know that's not exactly true. I may have motivated you, but I sincerely believe you didn't just invent who you are as Ladybug. I really believe that you are the type of person who looks out for everyone, even the bad people. I mean, who I am is completely different from how I act as Chat Noir, but it's not a separate entity or something. It's just another side of me, and Ladybug is a part of you that you have with your civilian self but aren't ready to show yet. But before you can get to that place where you can, you can't keep convincing yourself that Ladybug is superior. It's all connected, you know?"

Ladybug gave a small nod, a bigger smile on her face as she accepted his talk. He sighed, and then continued nervously. "So, to recap, you're not like Volpina or Antibug, neither sides of you are inferior or superior and you should accept yourself so that you can eventually be comfortable revealing yourself. And when you are ready to show who you are…just know that no matter who you are, it won't change how I feel about you. I'll always care about you and be there for you."

They knelt beside each other for a few minutes, simply staring into one another's eyes. "Thank you, Chat Noir." His lady said quietly, carefully tilting his head up to rest her forehead to his. "Thank you." She whisper, her appreciation speaking volumes. It was a thank you for helping her, for being her partner, for accepting and caring for her.

A thank you for being…him.

He took a deep breath, contentment vibing from his very pores as he closed his eyes to soak in this wonderful moment with his ladybug. "You're welcome, milady."  
_

Sooo…what did you think? Was it a hit and a miss? Please review and tell me what you thought. PLEASE ! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Most of the reviewers have asked me to continue this story, so here I go. I hope you like.**

...

Chat had always imagined how the big reveal would be like. The time where there'd be no more secrets, no more walls between them. When he would finally know his lady, when she would finally know him and all would be right in the world. He should of figured that the reality would be totally different.

He laid still on the street, the breath literally knocked out of him and watched as the akuma prepared to end him. Chat knew this is usually the part where you're supposed to see your life flash before your eyes, but all he could think about was his Ladybug. Marinette. The pain in her eyes, the tears falling down her face. The words she had said, in which he realized now she was completely justified in believing. Would she miss him? Mourn him, feel guilt over his untimely demise? Perhaps, if he had made better choices, there would have been a better ending to his story. One where he was finally happy, where he got everything he had ever wanted.

Oh, well, Adrien thought as he closed his eyes as the akuma finally lunged forward to kill him. At least I'll be in a better place.

...

2 months ago...

Adrien leaped through buildings, hurrying to school after the successful defeat of yet another villain. This one had been Belladonna, a plant-based villain that could spray a sweet smelling poison able to cause hallucinations and paralysis, depending on the amount inhaled. She had shown up during lunch break. Thankfully, with the help of the Lucky Charm ( a giant polka dotted fan), the duo managed to save the florist as well as Paris in record time. He smiled to himself as he landed on top of the roof of his school, about three minutes to spare. It had been three weeks since his talk with Ladybug and it seems as though things were back on track. His lady had even taken the time to give a two-fingered salute before she had swung away.

It was nice to see her spirits lifted, especially when he recalled exactly what had been making her sad. In a lot of ways, her worries and insecurities mirrored his own. His worry that Adrien Agreste wasn't good enough, that eventually whoever had decided he was fit to be Chat Noir would show up one day, claiming they made a huge mistake. The feeling of self-doubt and sadness that plagued your every thought.

But his lady was so much. She was amazing, the reason Paris was still safe. She was so smart and worth everything. She...was at his school.

Adrien watched in shock as his lady landed on her hind legs in the middle of the empty garden at the back of the school. He squeezed himself flat on the roof, keeping his eyes on her as she looked around, making sure she was alone. Erroneously reassured, he watched in shock as she started to turn back. Before he could even think about closing his eyes or turning around, he watched as Ladybug became his classmate, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

His mouth hanging open, he watched as a small red creature-obviously her kwami-moved into the small purse she always carried around and quickly rushed into the school. Chat rose up, stupor with shock. Then he pinched himself, claws and all digging into his hand. Nope, not dreaming. But why...how..?

Just then, the bell rang. He quickly shook his head to clear it. School first. He'll think about what he just found out later. He leaped off the roof, making sure to cover any and all possible options of possible spectators, then changed back. Plagued appeared beside him, looking grumpier then usual.

"Yo, where's my cam-"

"Not now, Plagg." He said tightly, stuffing him in his bag and quickly running to class. Adrien knew he would pay for that later, but didn't have the time to care. He was too busy psyching himself up. It's okay, he thought to himself, it's just Marinette. Forget the fact that she's Ladybug, your Ladybug, just until the end of the day. He took a deep breath as he felt a sense of calm settle in his stomach.

That calm went out the window as he walked into class and the first thing he saw were those sea-blue eyes, without a mask of red and black framing it. He barely heard the teacher welcoming back to class as he felt an intense blush spread across his face. He turned his eyes to the floor as he quickly walked to his desk and quite literally fell into the seat. His friend, Nino, was looking worriedly at him. "Hey dude. You okay?"

He gave him a weak smile, trying desperately to ignore the fact that he was sitting in front of Marinette, who could see his every move, awkward and otherwise. "I'm just great."

...

Throughout the whole lesson, he couldn't focus. I mean, how would anyone else react to knowing the girl you've been crushing on for months was sitting right behind you, seeing and critiquing your every move. Adrien was almost too afraid to shift lest the squeak of the chair sounded like he was farting.

I mean, this was like an inventor discovering Leonardo Da Vinci's notebook to bettering technology, like tasting the most creamy, buttery vanilla cake after years of dealing with mediocre versions. He felt in awe, stupefied, flabbergasted and, quite frankly, more than a little stupid. He thought of every instance Marinette had interacted with Chat Noir: the Evillustrator, Gamer, Puppeteer. While her reactions seemed common to a citizen in danger, he now realized they were either too orchestrated or too casual.

The way he and Ladybug just happened to be some place you couldn't be unless you were already inside when the victim was akumatized, like Kung Food, Horrificator, Darkblade. He remembered his surprise in meeting her in those trapped areas, but had been too focused on their jobs to really think on it. The history textbook, her hair style, the way she seemed to know every single one of the classmates that were either akumatized or targets of an akuma. He could very well kick himself for hours for how obvious it was. He had speculated so many times on her identity, yet he never picked up on these clues or connected the dots. He had a serious urge to kick his own ass for his obliviousness.

"Adrien," he jolted upright as he heard his name was firmly called. He looked up to see his teacher staring at him with both concern and annoyance. "Is everything alright?" He could feel the eyes of his classmates burning holes into a different section of his head. Especially the one whose gaze effected him the most. His face turned as red as a brick at that thought.

"Yes," he replied quietly, keeping his head low. "I'm fine, thank you."

Since his interrupted revelations, the classes seem to stretch on for a torturous eternity. The clock ticked by so slowly, it seemed as though it was counting hours rather than seconds. All he wanted was a little time to himself so he could properly process all this and figure out his next course of action. His head was swimming and felt like his heart was constricting, making each breath he took a chore.

When the bell rang for lunch, he almost passed out with relief. Rather than make himself look like a bigger weirdo, he quickly packed up his things without making eye contact with anyone and rushed out the door to meet the Gorilla outside.

They reach his house in minutes and after saying a quick hello to Nathalie, his dad having left her in charge while he took a month off to do some business in Italy, he barreled down the hallway. He reached the confines of his room, bolted the lock and promptly collapsed to the ground.

Plagg, in a rare moment of comfort, floated out of his jacket and placed a tiny hand on his forehead. "Breathe kid, breathe." He seemed to understand that he had a decent reason for cutting off his cat kwami and Adrien appreciated the treatment and patience of his little friend. He took a deep breath, slowly exhaling it out before he spoke in a low voice.

"Marinette is Ladybug. The girl that sits behind me in school is Ladybug. How did I not see this?" He had meant the question to be rhetorical and was surprised when Plagg answered in a serious tone.

"It's the ring. Or the earrings in her case. They're designed to make you almost...a blur to other people. Maybe they notice similarities, such as your hair and eyes, but even if they may guess once in a while, they'll never be able to tell it's you." He gave a little shrug as he continued, "I don't know exactly how it all works, so don't ask. It also might have to do with your bad luck. Who knows?"

Adrien, opened his mouth to ask a question, then hesitated, not sure what to say. "Did you...did you know who Ladybug was this whole time?" He asked, voice coming out small and lost. He didn't know how he would react if Plagg had kept a secret like that from him. Maybe he was rube and insulting, but he considered him one of his closest friends.

There was a long pause on Plagg's end. "No... I really didn't. The kwamis of the Miraculous holders could never know who had what, or it'd be harder to keep it a secret. It was for the chosen's discretion. But I did suspect, like you, that it was someone you knew."

Adrien nodded absently as he processed that. His brain was running a mile a minute, looking for answers to his current predicament. "What should I do? I mean I know Ladybug didn't want anyone to know who she is but I know now. And then...I always thought that Marinette was awesome and that I would love the girl behind the mask..?"

Plagg seemed to ponder on his runoff sentences. "On the first issue, I'd say keep quiet. I mean, it's not your fault she was sloppy. Besides, it's been a little while since that talk you two had and I think she needs some time to realize she doesn't have to be perfect to be Ladybug. That what her deal was before, right?" Adrien nodded at his kwami's question as he grabbed a glass of water from his desk.

"About the second one...at least you know now the girl of your dreams likes you." At that, the water moved from Adrien's mouth to the floor as he spat it out. He turned sharply to stare at his friend. "WHAT?!"

"That poem you threw away? Didn't you say that valentine answering it was from Ladybug? Well, if she had wrote all that mushy stuff, now you know for certain your soulmate is just as smitten with you as you are with her."

The valentine..? Wait! THE VALENTINE! Adrien almost full on hyperventilating as he realized that everything he had said in that poem fit Marinette to a tee. And if Ladybug/Marinette had really answered his poem, that meant...that MEANT..!

Suddenly, Ladybug 's attitude around him, Adrien Agreste, made sense. If she, Marinette, liked him and was so shy because of her crush, it was only logical that it would leak into her Ladybug persona. And it stood to reason why she never took him seriously or reciprocated his feelings. She'd been too fixated on Adrien to see Chat Noir. Just like he'd been too in love with Ladybug to see Marinette the way she had probably wanted him to.

He remembered the way she had complimented him when Simon Says had been attacking and especially the way she'd reacted with Lila. While most of it may have been because she was lying, he's sure part of it may have been her fear he would believe the lies and like another girl. And he couldn't really fault her for that, love can make you act pretty childish. He knew from experience, seeing he had caused Copycat the same way.

"So...should I ask her out or something? I mean, if we both like each other-"

"Yeah, that'll go over great," Plagg agreed sarcastically. "Boy who never really hung out with girl just asks her out literally out of nowhere." He shook his head at Adrien's discouraged face. "Look, kid, you have to go slow here. Establish a real connection with the Marinette girl so you can know for sure that it's genuine on both sides. It's not just your feelings on the line here."

Adrien softened at the watertight argument. "You're right, I have to really know her before we can be anything close to a romantic relationship. Become a better friend, and, if I'm lucky, we'll become official." He thought to himself as he got up to have his lunch. "I just need the right moment to put that plan into action..."

...

The right moment came a lot quicker than Adrien had thought. The end of the day, in fact. In the form of a confrontation between his oldest friend and his secret crush. He been walking down the hall, ready to call his ride home, when he'd heard her.

"-back this minute, Chloe." Adrien heard the sweet sound of Marinette's voice as she gave a command close by. He then heard the mocking laughter of his oldest friend almost immediately after.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I'll throw it in the trash, where it belongs. Heaven knows no one would ever think this is worth something. Or maybe I'll just ruin it myself." Adrien followed the voices until he reached a small corridor, where he could see both Chloe and Marinette standing on opposite ends of each other. In Chloe's hands, he clearly recognized Marinette's sketchbook of all her designs and ideas as well a bottle of black nail polish held over it. Marinette's eyes were locked on the two items, only the slightest bit of fear showing.

From the chunk of conversation he heard, Adrien pieced together that Chloe had somehow gotten the book and was now using it as another way to hurt someone else. Probably for no other reason than because she was jealous of Marinette's talent. And he could tell by the careful drawings that Marinette had worked hard on that book, maybe even spent years coming up with new designs. He wouldn't let Chloe take that away from her. He quickly walked forward and swiped the book before she knew what happened.

He heard the clear anger in Chloe's voice as she turned around. "Who's the stupid lowlife who just took that-Adrikins!" Adrien watched as both her tone and face changed as she saw who exactly was standing behind her. He heard a quiet gasp in front of Chloe, indicating Marinette had just seen him too. He made sure to keep his eyes on Chloe, lest he be too distracted to help. "What's going on here?" He demanded angrily.

Chloe, obviously trying to come off innocent in the situation despite being caught red-handed, gave off a forced carefree laugh. "Oh, I was just-" He cut her off before she could come up with some excuse or put the blame on Marinette.

"Picking on one of my friends for no other reason than because you're jealous. Again!" Adrien sneered, in no mood for playing the complacent friend in the face of his mistreated crush. He watched as Chloe gave a sharp gasp, face twisting like she had some rotten milk. "Excuse me," she practically growled through clenched teeth. "I'm not jealous of anyone, especially little Miss. Baker Girl."

"Well, I don't see why else you pick on her. She kind and generous, and is basically the only one that treats you well sometimes. Why else would you pick on her if you weren't jealous." Adrien internally smirked at the dumbfounded look on his first friend's face at his spew of logic. He took a moment to glance at Marinette's face to see she wore a look of total shock. Besides the incident with her great-uncle, he never really stood up to Chloe for anyone or anything. But nothing would stop him from defending his lady.

"I...that is...because...she-" Chloe stammered, the breath figuratively knocked out of her and unable to say a reason without agreeing with him. He talked over her before she could get her second wind. "Whatever your reasons are don't matter. Just know I won't let you get away with teasing or hurting someone I care about. Just leave Marinette alone, alright?" Adrien watched as Chloe's mouth twisted like she ate a whole lemon.

"Whatever," she huffed, flipping her ponytail as she walked pass him, head high and shoulders slightly hunched. Adrien watched as she retreated, knowing she wouldn't be forgiving him for at least a week, and while a part of him felt just a hint of guilt, the majority reveled in the opportunity he took to finally put her in her place. He then remembered his lady was still there and quickly turned around to see her standing there, looking at him as if he'd grown a second head. He smiled uncertainly at her as he made his way over.

"Here." he said as he handed her sketchbook back to her. She took it quietly, a small smile appearing on her face. "Thank you," she replied, gratitude saturating her voice as she held the item to her chest. Then an awkward silence fell over them, making Adrien realize how abnormal this situation was. While he never approved of Chloe's antics, he also never really reprimanded her for it. Never really stood up to her for anyone. Then he suddenly changed his routine? He felt guilt, sadness and self-loathing swirling in his stomach as he opened his mouth again.

"You okay?" He inquired softly. She took a moment to openly gap at him before she seemed to realize he'd asked a question. Then she nodded, taking the time to put her book in her bag. "Yeah, I'm fine thanks." The discomfort wad evident in her posture and Adrien wasn't surprised when she not-so-subtly started inching around him to escape. "I should get-"

"Do you want to hang out sometime?" Adrien honestly didn't know what he was thinking, just blurting out that question, but the shock on Marinette's face completely matched his own. "I'm sorry, what?" She questioned after two whole minutes of silence.

"I... I mean-" Adrien took a moment to take a breath, then started again. "I realize that Chloe does things like this all the time and I never really put a stop to it. I just excuse her because she's my friend. But she picks on you especially and I just...you're my friend too and I want to make it up to you, so could we...you know, hang sometime? Like, tomorrow for lunch?" The whole time he spoke, he had sounded so uncertain, Adrien almost wanted to smack himself. But he restrained that notion as he waited for Marinette's reply.

Marinette seemed genuinely flabbergasted but managed another small smile in his direction. "Sure, that'd be...okay." She finally answered as she scooted around him, hand raised up to give a short wave. "See you tomorrow then."

"Yeah," Adrien responded, voice low and dazed as he watched Marinette's retreating back with a dreamy look on his face. "See you tomorrow."

...

 **I originally planned on writing more, but I felt like you all deserved to see the direction I was going. This will come back to haunt Adrien, mark my words. So, if you have any ideas or suggestions about where this story should go, either review or PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Relationships and Theories

 **A/N: Thanks to all who had favorited or followed or reviewed this fanfiction. It really meant a lot to me, your support of changing this one-shot into a multi-chapter story. I would also like to sincerely apologize for waiting till almost a year had passed to finally update this story. This chapter was hard to write, and I procrastinated by working on other stories and writing new ones. Please forgive me and enjoy the contents of this chapter, as well as any of my other fanfictions you may be interested in. Have a wonderful day.**

...

Adrien had always thought his life before he knew Marinette was Ladybug was difficult. After all, he was forced to follow the rules of his controlling father, his crush was a secretive partner who insisted on staying professional, and his only real friends were a floating cat and three other students, one in which seemed scared of him.

His loneliness and reserved nature made it easy for him to hide how much he wanted his life to be different, how much he wanted more freedom to do what he wanted and be who he wanted to be. The only one who really knew how bad life really was for him was Plagg, who got to witness firsthand how alone he was sometimes.

Ladybug had always been his saving grace, since the first day they met. He had thought her to be crazy, but she was also so awesome, brave, and incredibly intelligent. Since the moment she had stood up to Hawk Moth and declared to all of Paris who they were, he had told himself he would always love her. And even though he found himself more and more disappointed as she never seemed to pick up on his feelings, he still found it very much bearable. As long as she was in his life, things would work out.

Then he had discovered that Ladybug was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the sweet, compassionate and shy girl who sat behind him in class; it was like a huge wake-up call for him. In hindsight, it was embarrassing how he didn't realize they both had bluebell eyes, midnight hair, and the same stubborn nature that he found so irresistible. Even more mortifying was the finally figuring out that the reason she acted so nervous and tongue-tied around him was because she liked him about as much as he had liked Ladybug. And now that he found any and every reason to spend time with her, he found there were new things about her to love.

Like the fact that she knew tons of books but when she tried to read anything to you she sounded like a robot. Like when she got nervous she either played with her fingers or her hair. That she was generally nice and polite to everyone, but whenever Chloé was so much as mentioned, her face twisted into an annoyed and disapproving expression. It was cute.

He made sure to wait for her outside school, ask her out to lunch, and find activities to do together without the supervision of his bodyguard or their friends. Alya and Nino had gotten that memo really quickly, and did their best to give them alone time, whether it required them making up bogus excuses or feigning their own excursion together that were meant to be date-not dates (though the blond boy was pretty sure they were actual dates if the glances the glasses-wearing teens spared each other was anything to go by).

Adrien also used the chance to show his Chat Noir side. He made super obvious and funny puns when he felt the occasion needed it. He would wink and tease. He would hide little gifts, like pure silk or rose quartz jewelry or even bits of candy in her school bag or in her pocket (she always asked him about it and he would make extra sure to openly smirk while denying any responsibility).

When they were interrupted by an akuma, he made sure to be super understanding when she suddenly had to take off. After all, they both had to rush off to the same place, not that she knew that.

The blond knew it looked a little too much like he was playing with Marinette's feelings, and maybe a selfish part of him was as retribution for his earlier confusion and longing for Ladybug and being constantly shot down. But mostly, it was in order to win her over as not just Ladybug but as Marinette. He made sure to be more like Adrien when he was Chat Noir, and vice versa, because he wanted her to love all sides of him. Just like he loved all sides of her.

And yes, he can now confidently proclaim that to the world. He had feelings for the girl behind the mask, and he wanted her to be his. But he wanted to earn that affection first.

That may not sound like it made sense, but to the model it was a pressing concern. After all, he had many people who claimed to love him due to his job, and he knew most of the time it was mainly so they could be famous too, or because they wanted him as a trophy boyfriend and husband. And while he knew his Ladybug wasn't so shallow as to love him because of his status or looks, he couldn't help the same whisper in his head that told him otherwise. I mean, what had he really done to deserve her love?

He knew keeping the secret of knowing her identity would probably hurt her when she eventually found out, but he just couldn't risk her judging him because he was Chat Noir. He didn't want her feelings for Adrien to change just because he happened to be the black cat she sometimes looked like she could barely tolerate.

So he would keep up the dates and the new attitude until he was ready to tell her everything. Some would say he was playing with fire, but the blond model was willing to take the risk. After all, his luck had held on for this long. What could possibly happen now that everything he wanted was just within his grasp?

…

Marinette didn't understand what just happened. One moment, she was barely noticed by someone she greatly admired and cared for; then the next, she's spending almost every moment with him. And it seemed to happen so fast, her head was still spinning.

Since she had become Ladybug, she had accepted that there would always be a part of herself she would keep to herself. Marinette always knew she would remain friendly, but distant from everyone in order to protect her secret. Even her very best friends, Alya and Chat Noir. And that was okay, because it was what kept them safe.

Now though, it seems as though Adrien was going out of his way to hang out with her any chance he got. He walked her to school, asked to join her for lunch, wanted to invite her over when school was over and done with. He even invited her to his photo shoots and his fencing tournaments.

At first, Marinette feared it was out of pity maybe. Perhaps he was trying to make up for all the times he let Chloé act the way she wanted to everyone while he never spoke up and continued to be her best friend. But that couldn't be it, the girl hadn't seen him trying to talk to anyone else and he never invited other people on their little excursions. The second option she considered, however unlikely that someone as sweet and compassion as Adrien would do so, was that it was a prank for Chloé, that he was trying to get her alone and to trust him only so he could humiliate her in some way and text it to the whole school. However, that was discarded as well after the second trip when he had taken her to a pizza shop for them to share a meal. If it was a prank, Marinette seriously doubted money would have been spent by the blond model. Besides, the way he was looking at her now was too sincere to be dastardly in any way.

But that only begged the question: What had she done to get noticed by Adrien? He had always left her alone when her awkwardness around him had risen to maximum level and didn't seem in any hurry to change their relationship before. Now, like it was out of the blue, he wanted to know everything about her and was happy to shower her with gifts he would subtly slip into her pocket and then deny ever seeing when she tried to give it back the next day (and he was real sneaky about it, making sure she never actually saw him give her and indicating she had no proof before walking away with a barely concealed smirk on his face).

Another thing, it was like he was a different person when it was just the two of them. He made jokes sometimes (puns, ugh!) and would show a confidence she had never known the blond to have before. Generally he was quiet and sad, like someone who just accepted that life was the way it is, badness and all. Now, he was more outspoken and not afraid to debate anyone who got in their way, especially her way.

He also never questioned when she had to rush off when an akuma attacked, accepting any and all excuses she gave with an understanding smile on his face. He never got irritated or demanded her to stop, like any reasonable person probably would and should.

To make matters even more confusing, Chat Noir was acting different with Ladybug. He still flirted, but it was more subdued and his attitude was more serious. He would make little comments about how beautiful she was or how brilliant her idea was. He would be very sensitive and coy now, and it made it harder and harder to ignore the possibility that his feelings for her may be real.

It also made her feel guilty, like she was stringing both of them along by allowing herself to be treated like she was something precious by the both of them. Which was weird, considering neither of them had any real claim to her.

It made her almost dread seeing them both, even though she knew it was a necessity. Besides, she couldn't cut them out of her life now. Adrien was her long time crush and Chat Noir was her superhero partner whom she needed to defeat Hawk Moth with. It wouldn't be worth anything to disassociate herself from the two just because of some misplaced feelings of guilt.

Besides, it was nice to be noticed by Adrien and doted on by Chat Noir. She never really had people who saw her as someone worth that. Especially as Marinette, who would never measure up to Ladybug, despite what Chat Noir said about her. Her true self was boring and quiet, and would never be someone people would do a double take for.

So why was Adrien suddenly so interested? Marinette wasn't sure what the answer was, but she was going to do whatever she had to in order to find out. Little did she know that as soon as she found out the answer, she would wish with every fiber in her being that she didn't know.

…

The day that all hell broke loose was a normal day. It had been about a month and two weeks since Adrien had discovered his lady's identity, and it seemed that all the effort in officially getting to know her and slowly but surely woo her would finally lead up to what he had been debating over for weeks. He was going to ask Marinette to be his girlfriend.

"I don't know about this, kid," Plagg said as he floated by him with his standard cube of camembert in his tiny hands. "You're still technically lying to the girl. Doesn't she deserve to know why you're suddenly so interested in her?" Adrien was looking at his bathroom mirror, tying his bow tie and trying to look his best. Today there would be a fashion show at the mayor's hotel and of course, he had taken the opportunity to ask Marinette to accompany him.

It had taken a little convincing, as the blue-haired girl had worried about how she would look compared to the other guest and whether she'd embarrass him by not knowing how to act or what to say. He had immediately assured her that she would be great. To sweeten the deal, he had made it clear that either she go with him or he would have to go with Chloe (which wasn't necessarily true, but knowing the blonde she would hang onto his arm so long that people would assume they had come together). Almost a second later, Marinette agreed to go with him, saying repeatedly that she would look her best.

Persuading his father had been a bit harder, but once he found out the girl he was taking was an aspiring fashion designer and had also won one of his previous contests before, he had been all for her as long as she was polite and presentable. And here he was, taking the girl whom he loved very much, to a public event. Kinda like a date.

"You say that like the only reason I started hanging out with her was because she was Ladybug. I was always interested in getting to know Marinette better, it was just I always thought she was secretly afraid of me or too intimidated by my status as a well-known model." Adrien argued as he pulled down his jacket and left the bathroom, Plagg following him easily.

"And now you know it's for real, and you're still not telling her. I don't want to say I told you so when this all blows up in your face, but when it does, I'm so doing that." The black kwami stated simply. The blond model sighed as he turned to face the tiny cat, looking determined.

"Plagg, she won't find out. And I'll tell her I know her identity, just not yet. I want us to be on the same page before that happens, you know? Besides, what could happen to make it all blow up in my face? It'll be fine."

"Famous last words, kid. Especially when you regularly deal with bad luck." The kwami said ominously as he swallowed the last of his cheese and moved to the inside of Adrien's jacket, more or less ready for how the night will unfold.

…

"I don't think it's a date, Alya. Maybe he was just tired of always having Chloé off his arm." Marinette said as she made sure her hair was perfect in their standard pigtails. Alya's voice blew from the phone, "So that means he rather have you on his arm, girl. Read between the lines, Marinette."

"That's probably because we've been hanging out a lot. That doesn't make this a date." The blue-haired pointed out as she smoothed down her dress and made absolutely sure she looked perfect. An exasperated sigh came from the phone then.

"Girl, everyone can tell you two are going out. Except Chloé, but that girl has never been the brightest diamond in the set, you know? Or maybe her denial is very strong. Either way, it's been clear for months that Adrien has been deliberately looking to spend time with you, giving you gifts and now inviting you to a special event. If that's not romantic interest, I don't know what is."

"But don't you think this all sort of came out of the blue? I mean, we were friends before, sure, but he has never really seemed all that interested in me. In fact, from what Nino told me, he was always more focused on Ladybug." Marinette claimed as she moved from the mirror to her desk, watching Tikki eat a cookie in front of her computer.

"Well, maybe he thinks you're better than a superhero?" was Alya's teasing question.

That made Marinette laugh, readily joining in, "Yeah, or maybe he figured out—"

And that's when it clicked. Suddenly everything became clear. Why Adrien was suddenly so interested, why he's been treating her so differently, why he was completely okay with her rushing off whenever an akuma attacked. The blond model knew she was Ladybug. It was the only thing that made sense.

"Marinette? Mari? Girl, are you okay? You were saying something about Adrien figuring something out and then you just stopped." She heard Alya say, although her friend sounded far away, like she was speaking to her from the other end of a tunnel. The blue-haired girl barely registered her next words as she said numbly to Alya, "Alya, I have to go. I'll call you when I'm done with the event, alright?" And then she hung up without an answer.

The glasses-wearing redhead was going to be furious with her, but right now Marinette didn't care. It was all she could do to stop herself from hyperventilating as the same sentence bounced around in her head over and over.

"Tikki, we have a problem! A huge problem!" she screamed at her kwami, who was just finishing her cookie and was now staring at her with a worried look on her face. Swallowing the last bit, she questioned her friend, "What is it, Marinette? You look like you just got some bad news."

"Don't you see, Tikki? Adrien knows I'm Ladybug. Everything makes sense now." She said as she started pacing back and forth.

"How do you figure that, Marinette? Are you sure you're not just jumping to conclusion because you're looking for an explanation about Adrien?"

"No. Well, yes, maybe. But listen, remember when we fought that one akuma that made us late to school and I had time to come as Ladybug? I looked around everywhere before I transformed. Everywhere but above me. Someone could have looked out the window and seen me transform back and I think Adrien was that someone."

"Marinette—," Tikki attempted to speak, trying to placate her, but Marinette was on a roll, pieces of evidence springing to mind.

"Don't you remember that day? He was all stiff and unfocused? Then he had rushed out of the room like he was being chased by a pack of hungry lions! Then the end of the day, he suddenly wants to hang out all the time? The way he never questions when an akuma attacks and I have to rush off? The way he seems smitten with me all of a sudden? It all fits! He knows I'm Ladybug."

Marinette sank to her knees as she realized what that meant. Tears welled up in her eyes, extremely saddened as the fact came to her head. He didn't care about her as Marinette. All he saw, the person he had been nice to this whole time, wasn't her. It was the perfect hero, Ladybug.

"He never saw me at all." she whispered as a few tears fell.

"Marinette, don't jump to conclusions just yet," Tikki cried as she flew over to her chosen, stroking her cheek with her little arms as she continued speaking, "Everything you said was speculation at best. Besides, you know Adrien! You know how nice and considerate he is. You can't claim he is only treating you a certain way just because of the mask without any proof. Don't sell yourself short just yet, Marinette."

The girl sniffed as she thought over what her kwami said, "Do you really think he's nice to me because I'm me and not because I'm Ladybug. Is that even remotely a possibility?"

"It is. You are amazing, whether you're Ladybug or Marinette. Don't ruin the evening you have waiting for you just because you're doubting yourself again. Please." The little ladybug pleaded with her chosen.

Marinette looked down at the floor, knowing she seemed a little paranoid and self-deprecating, but she couldn't help that. She grew up thinking she was bad luck and having a bully insult her and trip her every day without anyone ever really refuting the action. Her self-esteem always got so low when she was just plain old Marinette.

"You're right, Tikki. I should at least enjoy the evening before I let my insecurities get the best of me. Thanks." she said, smiling at her little friend.

"Look on the bright side, Marinette," Tikki said as she settled into the purse her human had set on her shoulders, "even if Adrien is just being this way to you because he found out your secret, at least you'll still have Chat Noir."

"Yeah," Marinette laughed as she looked once more in the mirror than headed out of the room quickly, "at least I'll still have that."

…

 **I had hoped this will be the second-to last chapter, but that will have to change. Honestly, I hadn't originally planned for Marinette to sort of figure out that Adrien knew, but the idea popped into my head while I was writing the phone call between her and Alya, and I just ran with it. So most likely, this will be five or six chapters long, we'll see. I'll try not to take so long in updating it, but I still have other fanfictions I need to work on, so please have some patience with me. I want to update all of them at least once this year before going back to creating some new ones or updating my most recent ones. Hope you enjoy what's in store.**


End file.
